Fairy Tails from Fiore
by Natsu the Fire Dragon
Summary: A collection of oneshots from Fiore and our favourite guild, Fairy Tail
1. Introduction

**Yo! I'm 'Natsu the Fire Dragon', but you can just call me Natsu (unless you wanna call me something else, I dunno). This is my first thing uploaded onto (before this I only uploaded onto Wattpad) and I'm sorry if it sucks ass. Many asses. Much ass, many stupid...**

 **Anyway! Fairy Tails from Fiore is going to be a series of oneshots mainly based around NaLu but also featuring Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy, ElfEver and Chappy. This is just the intro in what'll hopefully be a very long collection of my terrible oneshots XD.**

 **Again, sorry if it sucks!**

 **Natsu**


	2. One Too Many Times

p style="text-align: center;"strongPairings/strong: strongNalu/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongA/N: First fic! I'm all fired up!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"separationseparationseparation/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""NATSU!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Half of the guild cringed as Lucy's high pitched screech broke the air. The other half simply carried on laughing, drinking, eating and talking (Is it any wonder that this half contained Erza?)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Natsu and Happy cringed as they heard Lucy yelling their names. She had Lucy Kicked the door open and was now stomping towards them with a look of absolute, indefinable rage. They sank lower in their bar stools as she folded her arms and stared at them furiously./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""My, my," Mirajane said, looking between the two. "Could this be? A lovers tiff between one of my favourite pairings?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""SHUT UP, MIRA!" Lucy yelled, staring down at Natsu. A sweat drop formed on the unfortunate barmaid's forehead./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Now, now, Lucy," Erza said, sitting on the other side of Lucy and enjoying a fresh slice of strawberry cake. "We all know that Natsu's an idiot and Mira's comment was uncalled for, but what's brought this on?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm sick of it, Erza! I come home, every night, and I find these two in my house! They seem to think my house is a gym, that my underwear drawer is theirs to look through whenever they feel like it, and that my bed is welcome to them anytime!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""We're sorry..." Natsu and Happy muttered face-down into the bar./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""YOU SHOULD BE!" And with that, Lucy stalked off to the opposite end of the bar and sat down, muttering something indistinguishable. The guild, which had fallen silent to witness the spectacle, returned to... whatever it was they normally did./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"No matter who tried to talk to her, to cheer her up, she wouldn't respond with anything more than a "Mm," a "Hhmph" or a "Gray, your clothes,". Not even Juvia calling her Lucy instead of Love Rival, not even Levy presenting her with a new book, not even Erza emoffering to share her cake. /emThe entire guild gasped when that happened. Erza was offering her cake to someone willingly? And that someone was turning it down?!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"After a while, everyone realised it was pointless. The celestial wizard was emanating an aura so dark and angry that no one else dared to go near her. Natsu had crossed her personal lines one too many times./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Although, to be honest, many people thought it was a big exaggeration./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Several hours passed, and the black cloud around Lucy didn't dissipate. Everyone pretty much ignored her after a while, knowing she would be fine after she had calmed down. But then the very reason she was in such a foul mood was the one that broke it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Warm arms wrapped around her and held her close to a boiling hot body in a hug. Pink hair tickled her ears and she couldn't help but let the corners of her lips quirk upwards./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Luushee, I'm sorry..." Natsu whispered in her ear. She tried to keep her body tense and angry, but she couldn't keep it up for long, and relaxed against the Dragon Slayer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Alright, fine, you annoying fire weirdo, I'll forgive you. Just promise not to go in my house without permission again." she replied, still emattempting/em to act annoyed and angry. ("But we'll lose our training grounds!" Happy complained from the other side of the bar./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Happy! Ssh!" Mira replied. "This is a moment!" The devious matchmaker grinned. Oh, she would emso/em use this to get them together. Somehow.)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I promise, Luushee!" Natsu replied, grinning. He squeezed her tighter in the hug and then let her go. Lucy felt quite annoyed, she had been enjoying that hug. It was kind of like being hugged by a massive teddy bear, or a hot water bottle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Needless to say, him and Happy broke the promise before the day was over./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
